


Boundaries

by Insanitydonewell



Series: Boundaries [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, M/M, alternate universe- unlikely roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu tries maintain a simple food division system. Gaius doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I thought it was a good idea to write a long fic through a series of text messages. But Lon'qu/Gaius was unexpectedly very important, and I was in need of a modern AU.

Gaius didn't believe in boundaries. Especially as far as the refrigerator went. Clearly labelled containers meant nothing, and not even the sanctity of a basic stacking system was respected.   
To say that lon'qu was not pleased was an understatement. But he also didn't know if he cared quite enough to confront his roommate about it.   
That is, until one day, he noticed his mashed potatoes were missing. That was the last straw.   
Lon'qu slammed the refrigerator door shut, and turned to face Gaius, who was chewing on a bite of chocolate cake. He glared darkly at him, and as if he felt it from across the room, Gaius looked up, and met his look, raising his eyebrows.   
"What's on your mind, hotstuff?"   
Lon'qu exhaled sharply, and yanked the door of the refrigerator open again, gesturing at the empty space there. "You ate it."   
Gaius looked at the space, and stretched backward, replying with, "You’re going to have to be more specific. I have no idea what you're talking about." He was secretly trying to distract his boyfriend with his stomach, but Lon'qu had long since caught on, and was having none of it. 

"My mashed potatoes. Nothing is safe from that gaping orifice you call a mouth." 

"Mmmm," Gaius stood up, and decided on a different approach. "Didn't know it was yours. My bad."   
He crossed over to Lon’qu, backing him toward the refrigerator, and put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.   
"Can I make it up to you somehow...?" Gaius moved his arms around his shoulders, and bit at his neck, ignoring how his boyfriend was craning his head up and away. "You will not distract m-me. My food is clearly labelled, and you show no discipline." Gaius gave his neck one more firm bite, and pulled back to pout. "But babe...your food is always so good." He put one of his hands on Lon'qu's cheek, and angled his face so they could make eye contact. Lon'qu put his hand over Gaius's. "That's no excuse."   
He slotted their fingers together, trying to keep his stare hard, though that was proving difficult. 

"You're really cute when you're mad." 

He swiped his thumb along the underside of his eye, and leaned up to kiss his nose.   
Lon'qu meanwhile, was red as a tomato. He gripped Gaius's hand harder, and braced himself against the refrigerator, trying not to hyperventilate. 

"I love that look you make when you get all embarrassed." 

He winked at him, and tried pulling him down more toward him. 

Lon'qu was livid at this point, though he was also too embarrassed to show it. He grit his teeth, and tried to will his blush down, without success. And the way Gaius was going, he'd soon have to start willing something else down. But before he could even reply, he was being kissed again, and it was all he could do to stop his head from spinning. Gaius moved his hand off Lon'qu's face, dislodging the other's hand, and moving it into his hair. He smirked against his mouth, and pressed himself flush against his chest. Lon'qu moved his arms around his waist, groaning. He could not believe he was bested by such dirty tactics. He ran his hands up under Gaius's shirt, and grazed his nails over his skin, feeling a little smug because of the way he shivered under him. He put the fact that he was easily distracted aside. Gaius pulled off his mouth with a smack, and gave him an easy smile. "God, you look so good when you're hot and bothered." Lon'qu held him closer, and in an attempt to shut him up, picked him up, and turned them around to press Gaius into the door. 

"Enough of that."

He pried Gaius’s hands off him, and stepped back, schooling his expression again. It took a moment for him to get his bearings, but brought himself back. “I’m not rewarding you for your transgressions against my meals.”   
“You can always punish me.” Gaius gave him a devilish grin and ran his hand through his hair, frowning suddenly as Lon’qu turned on his heal, and left the kitchen. 

“Hey! I was kidding! Probably!”


End file.
